gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Supply Lines...
Destroy the couriers before they complete the deliveries. Line up RC Baron behind the courier. Fly back to Zero's roof. }} Supply Lines... is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to Carl Johnson by Zero at his RC shop in the Garcia, San Fierro. Mission CJ enters the shop, looking for Zero. Zero persistently tries to keep him away, stating that he is busy, and there is "top secret" stuff that he does not want CJ to see. CJ continues to search for Zero, and finds him hanging by his underwear in a closet. Zero explains that Berkley humiliated him, and he is in a lot of pain. CJ suggests that he take revenge, so he asks what kind of weapons Zero has. Zero says that he has a miniature plane, and CJ suggests using the plane to humiliate Berkley. Zero suggests that they destroy Berkley's fleet of delivery couriers. CJ then immediately controls the plane. He maneuvers it to different parts of San Fierro in order to destroy the delivery system before they make their deliveries. He kills five sets of Berkley's delivery personnel, all while watching the fuel of the plane, and controls the plane back to the roof of Zero's shop. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Destroy the couriers before they complete their deliveries *Fly back to Zero's roof Reward The reward for this mission is $5,000. The mission New Model Army is unlocked. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 45 - Supply Lines... (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 45 - Supply Lines... (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 45 - Supply Lines... (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *As with the others in the Zero strand, this mission is optional in relation to the overall storyline but is mandatory for 100% completion of the game. * During this mission, the police officers are rural police officers and they drive Rangers. They will not shoot the player since the wanted level is disabled in the mission even if the player shoots them, same applies to the Beefy Baron minigame. * The plane is everything but bulletproof, as it is totally unfazed even if there are multiple explosions/flames/crashes. If the plane flips over, it will revert the flip without taking any damage from it. *Zero's quote, "The smell, you know that ozone smell smells like...victory!" is a reference to the movie Apocalypse Now, specifically to Lieutenant Colonel William "Bill" Kilgore's well-known quote "The smell, you know that gasoline smell, the whole hill. Smelled like... victory."Apocalypse Now - smell of napalm. *If the plane is destroyed by gunfire, Zero can be heard shouting "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" before the mission fails. *The original version of the mission was so difficult that the actor of Zero (David Cross) hated the mission and said that he "couldn't fucking do it".David Cross's Interview for 'Hot Ones' References Navigation }} es:Supply Lines de:Supply Lines... pl:Linie zaopatrzeniowe... ru:Supply Lines... Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Asset Missions Category:Missions